To help avoid injury, safety barriers are often used for controlling access to moving or otherwise dangerous machinery. Examples of such machinery may include machining centers, saws, shears and press brakes. Some safety barriers have a movable access door with various sensors for determining whether the door is open or closed. In some cases, to prevent unsafe access to the machinery, an automatic latch prevents the door from opening accidentally.